


Egg babies au

by Necra



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Even though it takes place about 150 years after the show, Harrison is named, THIS IS A NOW A COLLECTION OF EGG KIDS AU DRABBLES, Technically this is camp camp, that counts, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necra/pseuds/Necra
Summary: This is about three kids we made in a discord server





	1. Family reunion

Great, another get together. Its not like we do anything with our lives, I party, Josh lives in the woods, and Xander is somewhere in the city. Nothing new there. Yet I still find myself slithering through the shadows of the woods towards my brothers house.  
I get stuck on something. Oh yeah, I need to focus on actually staying a shadow. This is easier when I'm sober.  
"I HAVE ARRIVED." I yell as I kick the door open. I hear some glass shattering in the kitchen.  
"Hey," Xander is on the couch curled up. "We began to wonder if we should call you."  
"Wow, the party animal finally decided to show up." Josh says as he appears in the doorway. "When will you realize you can't keep doing that forever?"  
I chuckle, "Party life is the only life worth living." I close the door behind me. My bag jingles as I move to the couch.  
"Ugh, you absolutely reek of alcohol. How much did you drink last night?" Josh asks. I don't answer him, but instead pull a bottle out of my bag. I squint at the label. Its whisky I think? Whatever. I take a swig. "Wow, I can't believe you. We get together every few months and you again couldn't be bothered to show up sober."  
"Fuck off. It's not like we actually do something with our lives." I snap back at him. "We just exist, too afraid to interact, too afraid to end it all." Neither of us notice Xander curling up even tighter.  
"Then why did you even fucking bother to show up. It's not fun for any of us. And don't pretend we don't understand the pain, we are in the same boat." He is almost yelling at this point. I start laughing, we have gone through the same argument at least 5 times. Maybe more, but I don't remember. "You have a serious problem and I am done dealing with it. Maybe it's smart if you take it seriously."  
I take another swig of the alcohol before putting it away. "You know what? I don't want to have the same shitty fight we always have again. I'm out of here. God, even David wasn't this bad." I walk towards the door. Josh tries to hold me back, but I pull my arm out of his grip. This causes me to stumble and I curse under my breath. I pull open the door and turn into a shadow. In the woods I stop.  
"YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING ASSHOLE. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE RELATED TO EACHOTHER. YOU KNOW WHAT? DON'T EVER DARE TO COME BACK!" He is screaming now. I hear the door slam shut and I leave.

———

I haven't seen them for a couple months. Last week was the day we burn candles for our family to remember them. I didn't go. Turns out you can hold grudges for a long time if you are immortal.  
I look through my kitchen in the search for some breakfast. Most of what I find is alcohol. Maybe Josh is right, maybe I do have a drinking problem. I stop that train of thought right there. I'm a demigod, I don't have to worry about stuff like that.  
My phone starts ringing. From the tune I know it can be three people: Josh, Xander, or Harrison. Only they have that number. I pick up my phone and look at the screen. It's Josh. Probably to bitch about me not being there last week. I have too much of a headache to deal with that right now.  
For some reason I still pick up. "What do you want?" I'm still mad at him. I can do with my life whatever I want, he shouldn't mother me.  
"Xander is dead."


	2. Domi is a demigod BICTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic tells his girlfriend about what he actually is.   
> They are 16

''Okay, we're here now. Soooo, what did you want to tell me that was 'so important'" Tessa bounced up the hill before sitting down at the base of the three. We have been dating for 8 months now and I feel like she deserves to know. It has been harder and harder to keep our secret from her as she has been spending more time at my house.  
I sit down across from her and take her hands in mine. No going back now. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "I'm a demigod." I wait for the backlash. Oh god this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have done this. I slowly open my eyes. She is staring at me.   
"What...?" she says. She starts shaking her head and start to laugh. "A prank. It has to be a prank. What did your brothers bet? Whatever it is, I want half."   
My face drops. Of course she thinks this is a prank. I've done them before on her. "No no no, this isn't a prank. I really am a demigod. God, I've been stressing about this for months." I let go of her hands and rake through my hair. "Wait! I can prove it"   
"Oh yeah, how?" she says smugly, crossing her arms. I hold up my hand and produce a small flame in my palm. "Neat trick, but one: you are a fire dancer, and two: I know there is a trick to safely have fire on your skin. Show me something really _divine_." She leans forward and pokes my chest.   
I chuckle. "Well, it was worth a shot. Guess I'll have to take out the big guns." I stand up and look her in the eyes. My eyes flash purple for a second before setting on just purple irises. I feel my tentacles emerge from my lower back and flare out behind me.   
"Holy shit." She stares at me, horrified. Slowly she backs away until the tree is blocking her path. Using the trunk she stand up, eyes still focussed on the tentacles. "I-I thought you were joking, but yo-you're not. You really are a demigod, aren't you?" Her focus shifts to my eyes. I can see she wants me to say that it was all just an elaborate joke. That none of this is real. Too bad, it's all true.   
"I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, but please don't tell anyone. We have been able to keep this a secret for our entire lives. Things could get really bad if this got well known. Plus," I let out a chuckle "not many people would believe you." I avert my eyes and take a step back. I let the tentacles back inside me, my eyes returning to their normal green as I do so.   
Suddenly the air gets knocked out of my lungs as Tessa tackles me, wrapping her arms around me. "Honestly, this is pretty fucking scary, but I trust you. I don't want you to hide a part of yourself. Im happy you trusted me enough to tell me."


End file.
